


The Most Important Woman

by Kianna Belle (KiannaBelle)



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-08 01:11:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4284990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiannaBelle/pseuds/Kianna%20Belle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the headcanon that The Doctor visits Donna just before she dies and restores her memories of the time she had with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Most Important Woman

Waking up as a man walks in to her room the old woman sits up against the headboard, while he stops right beside the bed.

"Oi, who're you then?"

"A friend. I have a gift for you."

"Well I'm sorry, but gifts aren't gonna do me any good. Not sure if you've heard, but I'm dyin'"

"Oh Donna Noble, you haven't changed a bit."

The man gently lays his hands on either side of her face. As he does flashes of times and places, people and planets, all go flashing by behind her eyelids.

Slowly opening her eyes she aims a halfhearted glare in his direction, ignoring the tears drying on her cheeks.

"What'd you do that for, spaceman?"

"Hi Donna."

"Doctor... You look different."

"I've had to regenerate a couple times."

"What've you been getting up to that made ya regenerate? You need to take better care of yourself! Where is your companion? Why aren't they watchin' out?"

The Doctor laughs, tears building in his eyes as he sits on the bed beside the old woman.

"No one was ever as good at that as you were."

"Darn right! Someone had to help you out of all that trouble."

As night shifts to morning the two time travelers sit in silence and remember adventures had long ago.

When the Doctor looks at the woman beside him, he notices something he's not seen on Donna's face before.

"Are you alright?

"Doctor... I'm scared."

The Doctor forces out an affectionate huff as tears reappear in the corners of his eyes.

"Brave Donna Noble? Scared of a little death?"

Donna gives a small smile, once again ignoring the tears running down her face.

"Oi _spaceman_ , I am still human."

She pauses and reaches out a wizened hand to grasp the Doctor's resting on the bed.

"Stay with me?"

The Doctor gives a gentle squeeze to the hand resting in his.

"I promise."

As pale moonlight is slowly replaced by slim rays of pink and gold, the Doctor watches Donna Noble slip away the final time.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is dedicated to my friend Tango96 for introducing me to The Doctor, and showing me the headcanon that prompted this fic.


End file.
